A Century of War
by rbrammerloo19
Summary: (I'm bad at this) A man born in a 400 years of war, now he seeks love, power and victory. Alex makes his prensens known. HaHaHa...cough...death to sparkely vampiers
1. century of war

Prologue

A Hundred years of War.

A Century of War, were the earth truly became the play ground of the god-slaying kings. the Holy War of Genesis.

Unknown to the humans, the great war was held every night. This started for the right to challenge the Beasts of the End, beasts and monsters from myth.

It all started with a vision from the... princess Alice.

"At the world's end the greatest of [Destroyers] will seek out the [Kings]... A shining and brilliant sword shall bring this world to flames and the Serpent and wolf who first rule is to kill.. Blood which brings a hundred thousand vermin... The earth monsters that wishes to rule the [Sky, [Earth] and [Sea] repectlly shall awaken... O young King, Who will walk on new worlds bringing calamity and storms... O King of Poison, who seeks nothing but pease... O King who will bring about his own down fall... O King who dreams in addition King who brings forth strength who, O who of you will fail to rule... O king who walks the right path of heroes and O King who brings nothing but Chaos who, O who will kill the one who gives these fate."

Most of the time the other Kings did not take well to their homelands being used as a battleground. So, they showed their…displeasure, over it and in hindsight, rightly so.

What happened next was the involvement of the six King, ruler of French.

One such battle was taking place on Earth, an battle royal of the Strongest King, the Persian god Azi Dahaka and the King of Dreams.

In the process, many human settlements were destroyed and life lost in the crossfire. An accident, but between the Strongest King of the time who was admittedly less than noble, the Heretic God who didn't care less about humans, and the King of Dreams who believed sacrificing a few for the sake of many was acceptable, it was worse than it should have been.

And of course the Campione of French took offense.

She was strangely enough a healer for many of those villages. Specifically for toxins and poisons. When the battle neared a village she was in, she took it upon herself to stop all three enemies. At first, she was not taken seriously, but when she summoned a monstrous scorpion which cut through The King of Dreams and Azi Dahaka forces like a scythe to wheat, they changed their minds.

So…what Heretic God did the Queen of Poison kill. It was Serket she killed, the Egyptian Goddess of Scorpions and Protector against Venom attaining the [Legion of Scorpions].

Heretic Azi Dahaka was the one who stopped the rampaging Divine Scorpions, the Scorpions were all met with [Vermin blood] the ability to create divine beast out of blood, but she revealed a that the Authority also turned her into a toxic being in which only a single touch was deadly. Even her hair and saliva were deadly. Anyone who went near her would die, even the Divine. In the end, she forced the Kings and god to retreat. While watching in satisfaction she yelled: "If it's war you fellows want then so be it!"

A few months later the Queen of poison entered the war. She died 170 years after she entered the war at the hands of the strongest King.

Entering a war alone, any Devil King was capable of it and had done so in the Century of War. Many of the human kingdoms and empires wished to harness the power of the Kings or destroy it to keep their enemies from getting it. All of them were wiped out for their audacity, leaving those Campiones the sole survivors.

The one who joined the war as the fourth candidate had killed Haldi, the Supreme god. The Authority he gained was named [Hero's Gate] which gave access to all of the treasures Haldi wielded. More than a thousand Swords, Spears, Chains, Chields and arrows. He became a true terror against both gods and Kings. Thanks to him, the King of Dreams was held captive for many years.

What happened to the King of Dreams? I'll come back to that real soon.

The King of Heroes was then met face to face with the King of Storms.

He fell victim to the Storm King's Wrath. You see, since the Storm King's first authority had come from the Greek Heretic Goddess Circe whose nature was [Sun] and the Norse Heretic God Thor whose nature was [Steel].

But how and why did these king of opposite side meet in battle.

I mean, aside from some destruction, the King of Heroes can be considered good. To the world as it is now, he was considered good, but to the Storm king he was the spitting image of what he could not become, a savior, a hero. The Storm King whether then or now is a Villain, a Rouge warrior.

Indeed, they met out of hatred for one another. The world's Hero and the world's Villain.

The Hero attacked a group of "enemies" who had nothing to do with the war, but were mistaken as an outpost. Among these human was one of his kin. He attempted to crush them with his Authority, but these humans had committed nothing one would call evil, not even the sin which made them human in the first place. They hadn't fought in the war, hadn't killed anyone, hadn't even tried stealing. They wanted to live away from the war and just be free of it.

And when the Hero attacked, the Storm King activated his Authorities [Dawn's Secret Archives] and [Stormbreaker]

This moment to the Hero was a prime example of what happens when one becomes overconfident. His Authority was pushed to the limit and the King of Dreams was set free. The battle itself ended in a draw.

So one joined the Frey only because he deemed it profitable.

A rather hedonistic one according to the Century of War. He killed Lillith, the first wife of Adam who was considered to be the origin of succubae. It granted him an Authority of seduction, able to coerce women and some men into doing whatever he wanted. A power he used to seduce Divine beast and some weakened goddess into fighting for him, boosting his numbers and creating a powerful force.

So how'd he go down?

History said he was hedonistic, didn't it. The King of Dreams and the Storm King snuck into his little harem and what a fight he put up right to the very end. He never thought anyone near him would ever be able to harm him so he never really used his Authorities inside his little hovel.

And finely the one knows as the King of Chaos.

He was a fake pacifist, and former baseball player. His was a full package Authority he claimed from Verethragna, the Persian God of war and light. If he was in the called to the battle field, he could instantly move to the location. If they were evil, such as devil Kings and gods, he could summon a burning horse carrying the power of the Sun. Although he couldn't fight at full power at first given the restrictions of the Authority.

So what happened to him?

He won the greatest title and the right to challenge Fate itself.

So he went on his way, no doubt making preparations for fighting the enemy. Where he ended up or if he was victorious, we do not know.

But this story is not for the Victor of old, but for the 200 year old King who seeks to break through Fate's gate to walk on new land and battle new enemies.


	2. The Storm King

Chapter 1: The Battle To Remember.

NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A ALTERNATE (CAMPIONE!) REALITY, SO SOME GODS MAY SEEM DIFFERENT, SO I HOPE I HAVEN'T ALTERED THEM TO MUCH.

Part 1

"Bound by Gleipnir, By the Gods' own fear, Destined to break free As it is prophesized to be.

Great wolf, hear my words, Great wolf, give strength to me. Great wolf, lend me your power, Great wolf, I call to thee.

Son of Loki, Father of Hati, Slayer of the High One, As it is prophesied to be done."

BOOOOOOOooooooOOOM*

ROOOOOOaaaaaaaAaaaaR*

Having been uppercut by the [King] of London out of the earth and into the moon Fenrir roared.

With a loud sound Fenrir had crashed into the surface of the moon.

As Fenrir stud up on all four legs, he looked from the new hole in the moon at the earth.

"Hmm... As aspected of one controlling the ancient [Hammer, he's already here."

A raging gale formed a vortex above the moon, turning into a mini-tornado.Then the tornado took on the Storm King's form.

"I seem to be bringing about destruction again."

These words were said because the moon's sky was suddenly covered by thunder clouds and ancient Nornse runes of the mighty Thunder god.

The moon sky was lit up by many Thunder flashes of pure white.

Under the intense thunder and lighting, the mighty Norse beast of destruction – Fenrir wad presented.

"O Mighty stormbreaker, bring forth a storm!'

Responding to the [King]'s commands, the Storm intensified.

Upon seeing thedivine [Storm, Fenrir smiled.

Fenrir and Storm King were currently facing off on themoon.

A massive amount of divine power was waiting restless within the injured wolf god Fenrir. Furthermore, there was also a injured [King] hovering with in the air.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh !! The authority with the power of the [Sky]! Will be matched with the power of the ancient [Earth]!"

Fenrirroared stubbornly. From the fur of the giant silver wolf, numerous [Wolves] were born. Each strand of fur transformed, turning into bodies the size of normal wolves, and started racing through the air.

Naturally, the target was ofcourse the King of storms.

[Wolves] advanced towards the night sky swirling with wind and rain. The [King] transformed into [Wind, and flew towards the silver wolf pack jumping through the air. In order to devour the [King, which flew back and forth around the giant wolf, the [Wolves] constantly lunged at the [Wind] and attempted to bite it. However, the [King]'s [Wind] simply advanced from within the [Wolves]' mouths to cut their vigorous bodies into halves.

Tsk!'the 185m tall Storm king took a flying leap. Despite his body size, he was truly worthy of his title as the King of storm. As the wielder of agilewind and God-like speed, he dodged the [Wolves] most splendidly.

The Storm King proceeded to hover in the sky, shouting majestically.

"O Thunder, incinerate the enemy!"

These too, were spell words.

Hundred of thousands of flashes of white lightning were fired from the sky in all directions.

The Storm King also summoned more violent wind.

The raging wind easily blown away three or four pack of [Wolves].

The lightning and thunder burnt the pack of [Wolves] to a crisp, every single wolf with the exception of Fenrir were instantly annihilated.

The Storm King wasn't Finnished still aiming to take down the Heretic god with the title of [Destroyer].

The sound of rolling thunder was heard.The authority [Stormbreaker, the divine spell words instantly summoned [Thunder].The target of the attack was Fenrir.

BOOOOOOOOOOoooooM*

RAAAAAAOOOOOoooooOOOR*

Moments before the God of Wolves was hit by the [Thunder] he'd grown taller, finely reaching the [Sky].

Fenrir had turned his huge body enormous at the last second before begin shrewd by Storm King's Thunder spear.

The authority of the [Great Beast]. It offered great physical strength and endurance, while simultaneously increasing his weight and size.

If he were to go all out he would weight as much as two to three continent. While in turn gaining the strength to crush, slice and break apart the heaven and earth.

Because of this he insurance his survival. Through the wolf was pierced through his belly, he was still alive and kicking.

Fenrir was confronted with the authority named by the Witenagemot in England as the [StormBreaker] authority.

The sky was filled with dark clouds, which continually increased the lightning strikes.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Very wel done god-slayer..."

As Fenrir glanced at his enemy, the wolf spoke in joy...

ROOOOOOOOOAAAaaaaaaaaR*

Returning to his beastly ways Fenrir roared out loud, this in turn created a powerful Ultrasonic waves.

It was slowly turning dark, of course they were on the moon, but this darkness was different in that it was summoned by the wolf god to swallow the moon. The [Darkness] was a starless night, neither the sun or earth was present in the night sky.

The shockwaves were strong enough to cause any god trouble. But Shiro was able to control the [Wind].

In the end no matter how strong the ultrasonic waves were they could not defeat the [wind] thus mutual annihilation.

Than came the giant wolf god Fenrir even larger than mountain charging at Shiro.

The wolf was too gigantic.

Fenrir'sheight in estimation was――around 3000 meter.

It could easily shorten the distance between them even without using it's authority of god-speed.

DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN!*

A left dodge while releasing a fist of [lightning, a right dodge while using his leg to kick [wind, jumping over the giant wolf's body, running on the moon at top speed dodging and attacking the Wolf god.

Just like Fenrir, Shiro was also a user of [Divine Speed].

In a short amount of time they had cross a distance equal to going around the moon 50 times.

The beast made its way to the opponent who stopped sprinting around the moon.

Above him (unknown to Fenrir) was his trusted 'partner', who seems to be watching as a spectator.

In atempt to defend, the Storm King once more commended his 'partner' [Stormbreaker].

From the clouds in the sky fell white lightning strikes so close that they created a white lightning wall.The wolf god crashed valiantly with the wall of heavenly lightning.

DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN!DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN!DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN!*

"That's a close call."

The Storm King's voice echoed. The embodiment of tyranny disguised by friendly airs, the young Devil King spoke softly.

"Activation of the [Doomsday Clock].Even through you brought that authority out your still going to be beaten down by me."

The [Doomsday Clock] authority belonging to Fenrir was a simple but dangerous ability that would boost his divine power over and over. At first he was on the level of a standard Heretic god — let's say ten, before leaving earth he was already at a hundred, but now it far surpassed his former power that even the King of storms could not keep up.

Thunder crashed. Violent winds screamed. Lightning crashed repeatedly into the ground. The Storm King's voice carried over, completely unaffected by those noises. Arrogant as ever, the Devil King was hovering in the sky.

A his teenage boy looking 19 years old. He has long, blond hair, golden eyes and a muscular body. He wears black clothing and is shirtless. His body was covered in many wounds (but no bloed could be seen, his body at this time was indestruteble [Steel]) no doubt of Finrir's claws.

Here today the secluded [King] could be seen.

Holding the title [King] and using his second favorite authority from the Norse Heretic god Thor.

This was the King of Storms.

Part 2

The Storm King was smiling. In fact, from a very long time ago he did have a strange habit of having a good mood when he actived Thor's authority.

Stormbreaker has the ability to control the weather and create storms. This was simply a part of its authorities.

"Then shall we start the next round?"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! One remembers the battle at ragnarok, and just like then one shall be victorious against the [Sky] god-slayer."

The rain had long stop but neither the wind nor the thunder storm had subsided. The wind was still blowing as violently as ever, and the dark clouds covering the night sky continued to rumble with thunder, reaching the ground.

And a man's joyful voice could be heard.

"Fenrir, just like that overgrown serpent you're going to be bested by one."

As Shiro finished speaking in a low voice... The wind began to moan.

Fenrir's body wasn't even blown back by the heavy explosion of air pressure.

Fenrir's flesh had turned incredibly dense upon entering the moon's orbit and now it was releasing ultrasonic shokwaves at every second. Not to add the destructive divine power that he had used to level London itself. If it was with this then even the fierce wind which could blow away cities and mountons could be endured.

Seeing that the king of Storm smiled――right after that. From the sky [DooOOOOOON-!] a streak of lightning fell.

"Hahaha how about this, Ha!"

From the sky it wasn't just the Storm King's loud laughter that came down, but even lightning strike also came down.

DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN! DOoooN!*

It wasn't just one or two. But a consecutive attack, furthermore it kept coming without gap. Each time one lightning fell, the moon shook from the impact.

At some point in time the moon covered by storm clouds and the [Darkness] had also received a [Sun].

Fenrir rushed around the moon using [Divine Speed] to avoid the lightning strikes.

The beast of destruction while dashing was also staring at the [Sun] that was presented in the moon's Sky.

"Oh, you seemed to have notice."

His voice was like a roar of thunder, but that wasn't all. His voice became blowing wind that jauntily rushed through the surface of the moon.

Perhaps it should be said as expected from the King of storm.

His' speech became raging wind and began to shake the moon thunderously.

Striking wind. Swirling wind. Surging wind. Cross wind. Whirlwind. Wind. Wind. Wind. Wind. Finally they became genuine storm and bellowed.

Bathed in the fiercely strong wind, it became hard to even stand straight!

Through all this the beast ignored only staring at the [Sun] it interest was only in the object which appearing may be it's down fall!?

And than a intense heat reached Fenrir's body.

This was the [Sun] of [Dawn's Secret Archives]

Part3

The sky which had been filled with dark clouds without prior warning. These clouds had been summoned by the Storm King's authority. [Stormbreaker] as a waepon of the [Steel] god, Thor, possessed divine aspects as the one who controls storms — But to the Storm King, another authority was the best offense weapon.

Finally, that was precisely the authority the King was using. Amidst the dark clouds that were spreading across the sky, the sun's dazzling radiance could undoubtedly be seen.

However, this was obviously not the true sun. Rather than the true sun, this was a mini pseudo-sun. Nevertheless, its temperature and flames were extraordinary.

"I don't have a taste for sluggish containment tactics."

The Storm King's voice descended from the pseudo-sun that illuminated the sky.

"Since they're not working anyway, I'll simply fire all my power at once to my heart's content. In addition — this attack style seems to be more in tone with me."

Then the Storm King chanted new spell words.

"O Glorious light of Dawn..."

Then golden flames burned in the Storm King's eyes. This was the authority that had engaged Helios's [White Stallions] in mutual annihilation several days earlier. At the time, The Storm King had used two fourth of it's power. This time, he was going full out.

"This isn't much difference from one's myth, brat..."

After all, the [Great Beast] was only one out of the so many authorities. It probably could not oppose Circe's [Sun] with the full fire power of an entire authority poured into it.

Since this was unavoidable, Fenrir resolved himself to use that. The mutual attack coming up was critical. No matter what, he must eat his way through — !

"In order to bring forth the destruction of the world, I, shall eat away at the heaven and the earth!"

"I pray to the god from yonder distantlands, please grant yourprotection. Bythese flames, allshall be extinguished!"

Chanting spell words at the same time, both sides poured magical power into their respective weapons.

Myth calls Circe the Goddess of Magic and Dawn. Hence, she also carries the traits of a sun god as one whose authority rules over fire and light.

"Fathers, mothers, old people and babies. All shall kneel at the feet of the god offlames!"

Opposing the flames of the heavenly gods— the [Sun deities, that was indeed the attack used by Circe the Dawn goddess.

Unleashed all at once! The Storm King's Divine firey eyes increase in brightness. Rather than Fenrir, they were aimed at the pseudo-sun that offered vague glimpses behind the clouds. The pseudo-sun instantly increased in brightness.

Furthermore, this triggered its descent. The pseudo-sun moved towards the ground — where the gigantic giant wolf Fenrir was located.

This was a sphere whose diameter was roughly forty or fifty meters wide. Were it to crash violently into the moon, the flames would immediately spread far and wide, incinerating the entire surroundings to nothing in an instant.

Blocking this attack in midair was the giant wolf's jaws?!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!! Massive roars reverberated in the stormy atmosphere. The gigantic silver wolf leaped at the huge pseudo-sun which held the concentrated energy of the sun, bared its fangs and bit the flames with its massive jaws.

"...As expected of such unreasonable power."

The unbelievable sight didn't interest the Storm King one bit even though his trump card was being countered.

A beast of darkness taking on the full force of the sun. Not only had this beast many authorities, but also had many secret. True this is not the first time..

"To absorb... no, devour the flames of the [Sun, seems you are one of those kind of monster."

To block the pseudo-sun's descent. As Circe's divine power was being devoured, the pseudo-sun's light and flames instantly weakened. However, the pseudo-sun was infused with the full fire power of the sun god. How could there not be enough power!? Does this mean the annihilation of the flames!? The wolf was savoring the falling pseudo-sun. The pseudo-sun kept descending into the jaws of the Wolf— It was already half way through!!!!

He needed to focus all of his magical power and concentration on controlling and powering his authority.

"O Circe, grant unto me the radiance of Dawn's halo!"

The Storm King chanted spell words, While sustaining the [pseudo-sun]'s spell words, the Storm King summoned a [Solar Flare] from the eastern sky. The rays of dawn added a rosy layer of color to the night sky that was illuminated golden by the pseudo-sun. The sight was quite similar to the aurora borealis visible near arctic regions. White flames descended from the sky. High temperature flames hot enough to vaporize steel with ease were approaching the demon wolf.

Since the [Pseudo-sun] alone was unable to defeat Fenrir, the Storm King decided to borrow the [Solar Flare]'s power as well — As the trump cards of The King of Storm and Fenrir clashed together, the end result was the annihilation of all light. Whether flames, the sun, the spell words' light or dawn's radiance, all disappeared. Swallowed. Just like that, the giant wolf completely swallowed the intense fires of the sun.

The surroundings were shrouded in the darkness and silence of night again. Until just now, there had been an exceptionally intense source of light overhead. The sudden darkness made it difficult to adjust instantly. This was quite a rare experience for a Campione who possessed keen night vision like wild beasts. Plunged into darkness, the Storm King smiled. If an attack came right now — That would be terrible.

Just as the Storm King began to regain his eyes site, he heard a joyful voice.

"— Hahahahahahaha! Is this it? This is one of the abilities used to defeat the dragon Azi Dahaka and the serpent Leviathan! Very satisfying! This really makes one feel satisfied! — Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!!"

Massive roars sounded simultaneously with Fenrir's voice.

Part4

"Old friend it seems this dance of ours has to come to a end."

"Hmm... One has felt that power within thy long ago... A power similar to mine if one's correct!"

The Storm King suddenly wore a complicated face asking:

"Why didn't you stop me..."

"What difference thus it make for both your eyes see clearly all one's trikes."

"I'm Sorry... I forsee all destruction with but a single gaze! All shall perish under my mighty eye!... And you old friend are no exception."

A third eye open in the middle of the Sky. That eye which was completely evil to it's core, Balor's [Evil eye] = the authority [Forbidden Invader] was unleashed.

Under Balor's third eye's gaze the mighty Fenrir's body started to disappear in [Darkness]. No matter how powerful he was he could not stop the authority from charging up or stop it's activation.

Enless Fenrir himself make use of his authority of [Destriction, but that was impossible to do as it was stolen by the Storm King.

The [Evil Eye] of the Fomorians Evil King Balor was such a mighty weapon. But of course it had it's draw backs, it needs a fair amount of time to prepare, but he can partially activate it to destroyspecific targets.

"I wish you nothing but death and pain, despair and helplessness... And I hope you remember one, O [King]"

"There isn't anything not to remember... Goodbye for now."

With these last few words Fenrir vanished within the [Darkness] completely swallowed and destroyed.

But not long after in the cold dark, our brutal and secluded [King] also vanished.

Having gone through a portal he has left like he was never dare.

"Mom is so going to kill me...Hahaha, that is if she's able to find me in time.."

[Report on Alexander Louise Edward Van Hohenheim, Compilation of the Greenwich assembly.The fifth [King] Black Prince Alex also known within the Century of War as the mighty [King of Storms] disappeared after a battle with his revival Fenrir.]


End file.
